


Herzberries

by Blondehairstripe



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Older Varian (Disney), Valentine's Day 2021, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondehairstripe/pseuds/Blondehairstripe
Summary: It’s Varian and Rapunzel’s first Day of Hearts celebration as a couple, but there’s a slight hiccup in their plans.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Herzberries

“Rapunzel please, I…I didn’t _know_ there was a limited quantity…”

The princess pouted, her arms crossed as she faced away from Varian. She’d entrusted him with the task of going into town to buy some of Attila’s limited-edition Day of Hearts cupcakes. But instead, he’d put it off to finish some project or another in his lab.

So when he showed up for their date and sheepishly told her that Attila had sold out, well…to say she was disappointed was putting it mildly. It was the _Day of Hearts_ , and she’d wanted to share the sweet treats with Varian since this was their first year celebrating the holiday as a couple.

Maybe it was silly, but second only to signing Herz Der Sonne’s diary, the Coronan tradition of couples sharing sweets made from the aptly-named herzberries was her favorite. But the red heart-shaped berries were rare, since they required very specific conditions to grow and most farmers didn’t find it worth their while to cultivate them.

While Rapunzel knew she couldn’t really stay upset with Varian since he hadn’t _known_ Attila would sell out, it didn’t stop her from sulking a little, since she’d really been looking forward to sharing the tradition with him.

Varian moved to stand in front of her, looking at her pleadingly. “I…I know that I’m not as good as Attila, and he wouldn’t give me his recipe, but…but my dad still had a few herzberries leftover from the harvest. So I tried to…make you one myself.”

Reaching into the small wicker basket Rapunzel hadn’t even noticed he was carrying, he carefully pulled out a tiny cupcake topped with a single heart-shaped berry. He gave her a bashful smile as he held it out to her. “I’m sorry it’s not bigger, but I hope you still—mph!”

He was cut off as Rapunzel grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him into a kiss, the corners of her lips curving up against his. Then she pulled back and took the small cupcake in her hands. “Oh Varian…” She gave him a dazzling smile. “This is _so much_ better than anything you could have bought for me.”

She really did have the _sweetest_ boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff ficlet to celebrate Valentine's Day~ 💖


End file.
